Living on Campus
by Maeeflower
Summary: While their parents move to Italy, Max and her sibling's end up going to boarding school in the states. They meet new friends, and run into old ones along the way. What could happen when you're with kid's your age 24/7?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, due to my random obsession with writing stories with different plots, I got this for an outcome... I have like five other things typed up that aren't on fanfiction, and five unfinished stories on fanfiction...I'll update the other stories later :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Max P.O.V.**

"I'm going to miss you three so much." Our mother, Valencia Martinez blubbered, as she pulled my brother, sister,and I into tight hugs,as we stood in front of a giant building.

"Mom..can't...breathe.." I struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry guys," She smiled apologetically. "It's just, what am I going to do without my children with me?" She asked while stoking our heads.

"You'll be fine mom. Plus, you're going to be in Italy with Jeb." I told her trying to comfort her.

She smiled a regretting smile. I could tell she was having second thoughts about agreeing to live in Italy with our father for a year, while we were going to boarding school here in the states.

"It'll be lot's of fun mom." Ella, my 14 year old sister piped up, as she struggled to hold her luggage.

"Promise me you guys will call me at least once a week?" she pleaded.

"We promise." All three of us replied in unison.

"Now Ari," she gave my 13 year old brother a knowing glare. "Do what the teachers tell you, and listen to your sisters alright?"

"Okay mom." he replied being squished into a hug by our mother.

She then turned to give my sister and I one last , she pulled away to look at us one final time.

"I love you guys!" she called as she turned to walk towards her car.

We waved goodbye to our mother, all sad that we wouldn't see her for about year. As soon as her car left the parking lot, I spoke up.

"Well, what do we do now?" I stood there dumb founded.

"Let's go find our rooms!" My overly perky sister responded as she walked into the dreary- gray building behind us.

As I walked behind her, with Ari trailing after us, I couldn't help but think that she was an exact replica of our mother. As she walked, her red-brown curls bounced in random directions, just like how our mothers always do. Like our mothers, her eyes resembled a tree trunk after it has been rained on. Her skin tone was the same tan as our mothers.

Her personality was like our mothers too. She had such a huge heart, that forgave. She cared for all living things, and wanted to be a veterinarian when she got older,which is the job our mother has. But, she also had her own qualities in her too. She may be forgiving, but she was stubborn. She was independent, and girly. But, she was extremely shy. I personally think her name suited her.

I looked at my brother, and noticed he was a photo copy of our father. He had the same sandy brown hair that was often disheveled just like our father, and shared the same ocean-blue eyes. He even had the same, pale skin tone. You could easily see the similarities whenever Ari would think something over, because it was the same look Jeb would have.

Once, they were standing next to each other, and Ella had asked them a question causing them to display the thinking looks. It caused all three of us girls to laugh so hard, and the two guys had no idea why were laughing.

Just like our father, Ari wants to be a scientist when he got older. Ari was actually quite intelligent for his age, and had the mental capabilities of a 40 year old man. But, because of how smart he was, the kids in his class would make fun of him. He would often come home bruised and cut up because of the jerks in his class. That's another reason why we're here.

Me, on the other hand. I wasn't a replica of either of my parents, I was just in between. My hair was a wavy light brown, with streaks of gold and red that went through it. My eyes, were brown, but not the same shade as my sister or mother. They were lighter, the same shade as milk chocolate. My complexion wasn't so tan,and it wasn't to pale.

My personality, was...me. I was so stubborn, that if someone asked me to do something I didn't want to do, I would do the opposite just to bug them. I wasn't as forgiving as my mother or sister either. Well, I guess it depended on what it was, but if it was something huge ,you would probably lose my trust. And, my trust is hard to even gain in the first place.

I didn't take any crap from people, and I wasn't shy at all. I wasn't afraid to hurt other people's feelings either. But, I'm not cold hearted. I care for my loved ones, and if you threatened them, then you would expect to see me in your near future.

I was also a tom boy. Max, suited me just fine.

"Well,this is my room." Ella stated as she turned the knob to the door labeled 104.

The door swung open to reveal a queen sized bed on one side of the room, and a bunk bed on the other side. There was a walk in closet to the side, probably for all the people in the room to share. There was a small plasma screen T.V. sitting on a table, that if you looked below it, you could see a mini-fridge. Next to the queen sized bed, was a computer with a screen that could be mistaken as a miniature T.V. On the floor were two bean bags,that were separated by a small table. One bean bag was grass green, another was blood red. The room was painted a light pink.

All three us stared at the room in shock "Wow.." we all breathed out stunned.

"I know right!" A girl with mocha skin, same colored eyes, and beautiful curly dark chocolate hair said emerging from the closet.

All three of us just blinked at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Monique, but people call me Nicky. I really don't like my name at all, it sounds to plain. I wish my name was something like Tiffany, or Krystal. No. I wish it were Tiffany-Krystal. What are you're guy's names? I'm guessing one of you is Ellla who's staying here too!" She babbled all of that in one breath.

My siblings and I just stared at her, shocked.

"Nicky, I think you just put them in shock." a young girl,with blonde ringlets, and wide crystal-blue eyes laughed as she walked passed us into the room.

She then turned to us and smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone has the same reaction when they first meet her. My names Angel, what are you're guy's names?" she asked sweetly, as she put her hands out to shake ours.

I was the first to come out of my trance. "I'm Max," I said pointing to my self "Ella" I pointed to my right we're Ella stood now grinning. "Ari" I pointed to my left to where my brother was practically drooling over Angel. I had to nudge him to stop staring at her.

"Hi!" Ella greeted as she set her luggage down. At the same time Ella said hi, Ari blurted out to Angel "You're pretty."

"Uh, thanks." Angel commented as she stuffed her hands in her back pocket, pink now decorated her cheeks.

Ari realized what he said, and turned pinker than a piglet.

"Oh, uhm Max, can you, uhm, help me find my room?" He stuttered

"Yeah,sure."I commented knowing he was just trying to split.

"Thanks." He said giving me a small smile

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye nice meeting you. See you later Ells" I told them as I walked with Ari to another building.

There were a lot of people outside now. Every body was trying to move into their dorm rooms. It was probably a lot more hectic this year, than last, considering that for the first fifty years, this school was a boarding school for eight graders only. But, the school board or whoever decided that this school should become a school for kids ages 13-17, and they had enough room for all of us too!

"So,you have a crush on Angel huh?" I asked Ari as soon as we were outside the girls building.

"Do not." He denyed as he looked down at his shoes.

"Awww...my baby Ari is all grown up!" I joked as I pulled him into a hug.

"You're only two years older than me!" He whined "And, don't embarrass me on my first day of school, I got to look cool." He protested and pulled away from me.

"Aww, but you'll always be my Ari Bear." I joked trying to embarrass him, it was my job as his sister.

"Max." he whined, my tactics obviously working.

"Ari." I replied in the same tone.

We finally reached the building where the boys dorms were. It was painted the same, hideous shade of gray as the girls, but the only difference was the sign outside said 'boys ' instead of 'girls'.

Ari's dorm room was dorm number 201, which meant it was upstairs, so we had to take two flights of stairs to get there. When we finally arrived there, he took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was just as huge as Ella's. They were basically the same, except for the fact that the room walls were a dark blue, and the bean bags were a navy blue color and jet-black.

In the room was a guy with strawberry blonde hair, and his eyes were the same colors as Angel's. They looked similar actually. I wouldn't be surprised if they were siblings.

"Oh hey, you must be one of my roommates Ari, I'm Iggy." he said glancing up at us from his unpacking. Then he grinned at me "Well, hello who might you be?" he asked obviously teasing me.

"Max." I stated bluntly

"Max, that's an uncommon girls name." He said as he continued unpacking.

"Short for Maximum, my middle name." I told him watching Ari set his stuff down.

"What's your first name?" He asked, he looked up at me raising his blonde colored eye brows.

"Not gonna tell you." I told him, smiling.

"Ahh, I like you. Your not like other girls." He replied with a smile.

"Your not that bad either." I offered. He really didn't seem like a bad guy.

"So, do you know who our other room mate is?" Ari questioned, speaking for the first time since he walked into his room.

"Oh yeah. He was here for a few minutes, then left to go talk to some girl or something. His name's Nick." He said disinterestedly while he placed what looked like wires on the bed side table.

When he said the name Nick I flinched. The reason, my annoying neighbor my age, but he moved a year or so ago. But, it's a one in a million chance that he's here too.

The Nick that was neighbor always bickered with me. We just couldn't seem to get along, but our mom's were friends, so we saw each other too many times a week. He and his parents moved a few states away, and I never heard from him again. But, our mothers still talked on the phone.

"Hey Ari, you all set?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks Max." he announced.

"No problem, I'm going to head of to my room now. If you need anything, just go to Ella's room or mine, My room number is.." I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand "214" I explained.

"Bye." He replied as he put his clothes away.

"See you later little brother." and since I couldn't help my self, I decided to add in "Love you Ari Bear!"

As I walked down the hall, I heard laughter booming in his room, and Ari yelling "Max!"

I quickly traveled down the stairs to the entrance, my luggage was starting to feel heavy.I probably should have put the majority of my things in a rolling luggage insted. The guys in the building were giving me looks, and some even wolf whistled. Sexist pigs.

I quickly walked towards the girls dormitory ignoring guys staring at me. When I reached the girls building there was a guy outside the door. He was dressed in all black had dark black hair, that almost looked purple in the sun, and onyx colored eyes. He was tall at about 6 feet, maybe more.

As I approached, the guy smirked at me. I just glared back, and walked passed him.

"I see you haven't changed one bit Lillian." the guy said in a deep voice.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the guy with onyx eyes. There was only one person in my whole life who called me by my first name.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled slapping my forehead with the hand that wasn't holding anything.

Yeah, remember how I mentioned that one in a million chance earlier? Well, there was that one in a million, standing before me in all his irritating glory.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He joked while standing there grinning at me.

"Not really." I muttered

He just grinned wider at me, but his eyes looked hurt. Great, now I feel bad.

"Sorry.." I mumbled looking at my feet feeling guilty.

"What was that?" He taunted while cuping his ear in an 'I can't hear you' gesture.

"You know what, I don't have time for this." I answered as I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs. He ended up following me anyway.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked aggravated that he was following me.

"My parents are going to Italy with your parents." He stated nonchalantly.

I stopped walking as soon as I found room 214. "Of course they didn't tell me." I mumbled, as I opened the room door.

The room I was staying in looked the same as Ella's and Ari's except for the fact that the room walls were a lavender color. The bean bag's were a different color too. One bean bag was a sky-blue color, while the other was a canary yellow.

I dropped my bags down on the closest bed, which happened to be the queen sized bed. By the looks of things, I was the first of my room mates to get in here.

I looked over at the door and noticed Nicholas was still there.

"What do you want?" I demanded while crossing my arms over my chest.

"What, I can't say hi to an old friend?" he mused leaning against the door frame.

Right when I was about to come back with a witty remark, a girl around my age with dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes walked in.

"Oh, hi! I'm J.J." she greeted kindly. She put her right hand in front of her to shake my hand , but she ended up dropping her bags on the floor.

"Oops, my bad." she blushed as she bent down to pick up her stuff.

Nick, and I immediately rushed to help her pick up her bags.

"Thanks." she commented as we set her bags down over near the bunk bed.

"I'm Max." I told her. She seemed like a nice girl. But, I knew sooner or later, I would meet people who weren't so nice.

Before she could say anything, Nick interrupted.

"Really Lillian, you're going by Max?" He scoffed arching his eye brows at me.

"Yes, you got a problem with it?" I asked menacingly, as I put my hands on my hips.

While Nick and I stared each other down, J.J. stared back and forth between us.

"Uh, do you guys no each other or something?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately yes." I grumbled, as I went back to putting my things away.

He just stared at me, and gave me an annoying smirk in response.

"What's you're name?" J.J. questioned as she set her things down on the bottom bunk.

He tore his gaze away from me and looked over at J.J. to respond her question

"Fang." he stated.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I mean Fang? What type of name is that?

"Is there something funny about my name?" He looked over at me.

"What type of dim whit came up with that?" I manage to get out between my laughter.

He looked at me, his eyes portraying amusement.

"Actually, you did that one Halloween when were were seven. I was dressed as a vampire, and you called me Fang." He laughed. I mean actually laughed! The last time I remember, he was an emotionless brick wall.

I scowled at him. But, I couldn't help but smile on the inside that he remembered that. I forgot that we were friends at one point of time until now actually.

"Well,I should go." He announced suddenly.

"Bye." I replied going back to unpacking.

"Nice meeting you J.J., see you around _Lillian_." I knew he called me Lillian just to annoy me.

"Same to you _Nicholas_." I called him by his first name just to bother him.

He grinned then left.

"I smell love in the air!" J.J. sang as soon as we could no longer see him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered shocked at what she said.

"Oh please, don't deny it." She had a full blown smile on her face,while wiggling her eye brows.

"I can't deny it, if there is nothing going on." I remarked.

We were both silent for a few moments, then she turned around and spoke once more.

"Well... I'm hungry let's go get some sushi." She exclaimed randomly.

"Food!" I yelled as I ran out of our room, J.J. was laughing as she rushed to reach my pace.

**Well, what do you think**

**Reviews welcome, yadi yadi ya**

**Thanks, Mae :)**


	2. ANGEL SPOILER AN

**This is just an authors note, and is a spoiler for Angel. I am going to try and not spoil a lot of things. **

**soo... like the crazy Maximum Ride fantic I am I got Angel on my iPod late last night.**

**and let me tell you, I have the urge to bawl my eyes out in a corner.**

**Things did not turn out how I wanted them to turn out. I am holding on to this one shred of hope, that in the last Max Ride book, things will return to the way they were in FANG. I also have the urge to wack Fang in the head for being a MORON. I wish he just stayed with Max. Now, it's complicated.**

**Doesn't anyone remember the promise Fang made to Max? He said he would never leave her again, but he just went ahead and broke it. (SPOILER ) He broke it in Angel too. Right when Max was feeling unhappy, confused, and sad. **

**It also seems that if the book is titled after one of the characters, something happends to them in the end(MAX: good FANG: bad ANGEL: you will figure it out)**

**Also, James Patterson is confusing me on whether Valencia and Ella are good. It's just so confusing because Valencia is backing Jeb up on his decisions(even if his decisions almost get them killed) , and she's acting weird. **

**I felt that the book could have used more details in it. In all honesty, I did like this book, and it might be one of my favorites, but I felt as though it was just a filler. It had the least ammount of pages out of all the seven books, and the detaiils just weren't there. It didn't really have the wow affect that the others had when I read them, and I felt a little dissapointed. It's weird though, I hate it but I also loved the book, I guess it was a bitter sweet book. **

**I am also dissapointed that Max didn't knock the day lights out of Fang. Don't get me wrong, I'm a FAX fan, but if I were in her position, I probably would have smacked the dude. **

**There were some funny parts, like when Iggy was being proclaimed god, or when they gave him a bath. Or when Fang and Max were stuck on a tiny, slow elevator together. I am still going to stick with James Patterson, and see how he is going to end things off. Hopefully, he ends it off with how certain characters were in FANG. (HINT HINT)**

okay... sorry for my long authors note...some of you are probably confused on why it says this story only has 2 chapters (including this one). Well, I got a helpful review that asked why Fang and Max were hanging out together all of a sudden, and when I re-read through the story, I felt that it didn't make sense. So I took it down, and changed like half of it. I will post it up soon :) I just have to finsih typing it.

I will probably post it up on Friday (I have thhe day off YAY)

Thanks everyone,

Mae :)

Does


	3. Speak of The Devil

**WARNING:SPOILER ALERT FOR ANGEL...I know, I had a whole chapter dedicated to the book.. but I'm just going to vent one last time.**

**I'm in a saddened state at the moment. It all started when I read Angel. I finished reading it in less then two hours, and after finishing it, I had the need to cry. I always thought that FAX would win.**

**God darn it**

**Why Fang? Why? It's called FAX not MANG or is it MANGY?**

**And Max, please don't choose MYLAN :'(**

**My heart just broke into a billion tiny bits.**

**I waited 6 freaking months, just to end up curled up on my bed whining. And now, I have to wait a whole other year just to go through that again.**

**Not cool :(**

**On the bright side, I have today and Monday off! Thankyou teachers for letitng us go :D**

**So, I'm dedicating this chapter to one of you awesome reviewers. She had reviewed asking why Max and Fang were hanging out all of a sudden, and so I re read the original second chapter, and found it was taking a turn for the random. So, I took it down, and edited it.**

**thanks desperatelyobvious for helping me :) I'm dedicating this chapter to you :)**

**And guys, if there is something you don't understand about the story ,mistakes, or you think doesn't make sense what so ever, feel free to PM me or leave a review about it. Those types of reviews really help, even if it seems hurtful at first.**

**Anyway's on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to have a drivers license..so I can't be JP.**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Food food food food!" I sang as I skipped down the stairs.

"Wow, you're quite the food enthusiast aren't you?" J.J. laughed as she struggled to keep up with me.

"Why, yes. Yes she is." I heard someone explain from our left.

"I'm Max's sister Ella." Ella greeted warmly introducing her self to J.J, as she approached us.

"I'm her room mate J.J. It's short for Jennifer Joy. I really don't know what my parents were thinking." J.J. commented rolling her eyes when she got on the subject of her parents.

"Huh, well I have no idea what my parents were thinking naming her," Ella jerked her thumb in my direction "Lillian Maximum Martinez." She scoffed as she pushed the doors.

"You're just jealous because my name's cool, and yours isn't." I told her childishly.

"In your dreams." She laughed.

"Well, look's like dreams can come true." I stated as I patted her on the head, causing her to glower at me.

"Oh, hey Ella!" Her room mate, I think her name was Nicky called as she rushed over to us. We stopped walking so that we could talk to Nicky.

"There you are Nicky. Where'd you go? You were gone for a half an hour."Ella asked pulling her brows down.

"I went to go see if they had any food, but on my way there I ran into this girl with short red hair, and I saw her shoes and they were Ah-dor-a-ble! So, I just had to stop and tell her. We got in this whole conversation about what shoes go well with certain outfits. Oooh, I should probably ask Angel if I can borrow her red top tomorrow. It's soo cute. It has like little stars on the bottom OMG-hphhh." Thank you Angel for showing up at the right moment! Angel came up behind Nicky and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, you're going to put the whole school into shock. I mean look at this poor girl." Angel gestured her hand towards J.J. who hadn't moved throughout the entire thing.

"She's in a coma standing up!" Angel exclaimed.

"Oops." Nicky turned red.

"It really is sad that a 13 year old is scolding a 14 year old." Angel remarked while turning to us giving us an angelic smile.

"Hiya Max. Who's this?" She asked focusing her innocent blue eyes on J.J.

"Huh? Oh hi, I'm J.J." She smiled warmly towards the sweet 13 year old.

"I'm Angel!" She perkily said.

"Wow, your name fits you perfectly." J.J. acknowledged.

"Trust me, she isn't an angel." Nicky grumbled in the shortest sentence I've heard escape her lips yet. She crossed her thin arms in front of her chest.

Angel turned to Nicky and gave her one of the most kick-butt death glares I've ever seen. Wow, you know that saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Well, sweet, pure Angel just proved that saying to be true.

"Hey, don't give me that. You know it's true! I mean don't you remember that time when you were seven? Everything went all like boom because of what you did. Oh wait, or was that Iggy that caused that?" she turned to us and quickly explained who Iggy was. " Iggy is Angel's older brother."

I cut her off before she could continue speaking. "Yeah, I met Iggy. He's sharing a room with Ari." I stated.

"Really? That's sooo could all hangout as one big group of friends! Max,Iggy, Angel, Ella, Ari, J.J. and I. We could all be like the three musketeers, except for the fact that there's seven of us. Actually, there's eight if you count in Zephyr, Angel's twin, but we call him Gazzy. You do not want to know why we call him Gazzy. Just be warned, never be in a small area with him after you went to a Mexican food Buffet. It was awful. I still have nightmares about that-"

"Nicky!" All four of screamed.

"Oh right sorry." she replied sheepishly.

"So...who wants to go find food instead of standing here?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Angel stated.

"We should probably pick up the pace then. You guys don't know how Max is like when she doesn't get food." Ella told them as she shuddered, probably getting a flashback.

I responded with a huge grin, causing all of them to laugh.

"So, Max and Ella, where are you guys from?" J.J. asked

"Arizona." Ella answered

"That's cool..." J.J. said nodding her head up and down.

"Where are you from?" I asked J.J. politely

"Virginia." She responded nonchalantly.

"That's cool..." I replied

"What about you guy's?" J.J. questioned Angel and Nicky.

"We're both from Colorado." Angel stated.

"Oh, so you guys knew each other before you came here?" I asked slightly interested now.

"Yeah. My family moved to the house next to Nicky's a while ago, and our parents immediately became great friends, so did us kids. So, here we are how." Angel replied in a bored tone.

"That's cool." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey look the food court!" J.J. exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

As soon as she said food, I looked toward her direction, then ran at the speed of lightning. From behind me, I could hear the other four girls laughter echo throughout the campus.

"Oh, looks like my sister found her one true love." I heard a voice whisper sarcastically.

"Don't mock the food!" I spun around and yelled at my brother, who was standing behind me. Standing next to him was a laughing Iggy, a guy who looked like Angel, probably her twin Gazzy,and a calm looking Nick, but if you looked into his eyes, you could tell he was laughing too.

"Hey, no need for that." Ari replied defensively while placing his hands in front of him.

"Oh shush little guy. May I remind you, you're younger than me," I reported. Then, because I'm as mature as a five year old, I quickly added "Ari-Bear."

By now, the girls had reached the area we were located at, and were guffawing like maniacs, along with Iggy , Gazzy, and I. Nick was silently chuckling, and from what I remember, was his way of laughing. Ari stood there embarrassed.

"What ever you say, Maxi-boo boo. " He taunted, sticking his tongue out at me.

I immediately stopped laughing, but the others just laughed even harder. I could feel my face heating up.

"That's. Not. Funny." I grounded out through my teeth.

"Awww, Maxi-Boo Boo is mad." Ari mocked.

I glared at my brother, and he immediately stopped laughing. He jumped behind Ella, scared by the expression on my face.

"I thought you learned by now that messing with her will just get you hurt." Ella told Ari.

"She would never hurt me."He replied triumphantly.

Well, the kid had a point there. I nodded in agreement. Ella just rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's get some chow before Max turns into her true self." Ella joked.

"Watch it little sister." I fake growled at Ella.

Ella rolled her dark brown eyes at me, and blew the disarrayed strands of her hair away from her face. The others just had amused expressions imprinted on their faces.

"This is my brother Gazzy." Iggy introduced him a few moments later.

"Hi." He spoke.

He had the same blue eyes as Iggy and Angel, but his hair was a color between Angel's golden blonde, and Iggy's strawberry blonde. He was about the same height as Ari, maybe a little bit taller, and held the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes that both his siblings had.

"So... Can we join you guys for some food?" Ari piped up from behind Ella, his face holding a look of nervousness. His question seemed more directed towards Angel.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Angel answered with a smile, her cheeks decorated with pink.

Relief washed over Ari's features, his mouth turning into a toothy smile. This was the smile that reminded me so much of the little boy I would push on the swings all those years ago. The smile I remember him flashing the crowd during his kindergarten graduation. It had been a while since I had seen that on his face, and it made my own mouth quirk into a grin. Ella must have been thinking the same thing as me, because she had the same expression on her face.

All of us proceeded to walk to the nearest food place, which was a small sushi restaurant located in the center of the food court. The food court was buzzing with people. It seemed that in the last three hours, the amount of people at school had tripled, or even quadrupled.

After buying our food, we all found a table to sit at outside of the restaurant. J.J. and I were the last to arrive at the table, so everyone had already chosen their seats. The only seats available for J.J. and I to sit at were next to Iggy, and Nick. Guess which one J.J. took?

I glared at my new friend, as she sat down next to the mischievous blue-eyed boy. I sat down awkwardly at the circular cement table, still glaring at her at her spot across from me. J.J. acted as though she didn't notice me, but I knew she was just pretending.

Everyone else were chattering away happily. I looked around, tuning into their conversations. I turned my head to my right, where Ella and Nicky were sitting. The two teenage girls were squealing about the 'importance of accessories'. Losing interest quickly, I turned to the people next to them, which happened to be Ari and Angel.

I watched as Ari stuttered when he spoke to Angel. How they both kept staring into each others eyes, and how their cheeks would become rosy every few seconds. They were too engrossed with whatever they were talking about, to notice the brunette chick staring at them. I turned my head to the people on their left, which was my right.

I couldn't quite pinpoint what J.J. , Iggy, and Gazzy's conversation was about, because the things they were saying didn't make any sense. J.J. mentioned something about a unicorn, while Iggy ranted on and on about bombs. Gazzy just sat there, silent.

I sighed out of boredom, and popped a piece of sushi into my mouth. Ever since I could remember, the seaweed was my favorite part of sushi. Actually, when I was younger, I use to hate raw fish. I would remove the fish, and eat just the seaweed and rice. A lot of sushi's don't have seaweed, but I was so finicky that I only ordered the type that included seaweed. Now, I'll eat anything.

After being lost in my own thoughts, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to my right, to notice Nicholas staring at me. For some reason, he reminded me of Edward from twilight. An uncontrollable shiver ran up my spine, for two reasons. The first reason, was because of the way he was staring. The second, was the flashbacks of when Ella forced me read the saga, and watch the movies.

I raised one of my eye brows in confusion, silently asking him what he was staring at. He didn't say anything, but he gave me his signature grin. The type that I wanted to slap away. The kind that would make other girls weak at their knees.

I reciprocated his stare back, trying to demonstrate the creepiness of it. Instead, I ended up getting lost in his midnight eyes. I never knew how deep they were. I started to lean in, but before I could fall into him, Nick spoke.

"Falling for me, are we Lillian?" He questioned in a cocky tone.

I immediately scowled "No. But if you don't knock it off, you're about to be falling-on the ground.. After I kick you where the sun don't shine." I stated annoyed.

Normally, of I threatened someone like this, they would have scurried away, scared. But, Nick just chuckled and went back to eating. I felt my eye twitching, a habit of mine whenever I was frustrated or angry. Right now, I think I was both.

No one seemed to be paying attention to what was going on, but of course I was wrong. When I looked around me, J.J. caught my eye giving me the 'we'll talk about this later' look. I groaned quietly, and rolled my eyes.

"So, Max," Angel started off, probably sensing that I was uncomfortable "Do you and J.J. have another roommate?" Angel questioned, her hands folded neatly on the concrete table.

I was starting to wonder if I was suppose to have another roommate, it never really crossed my mind until now.

"I don't know actually." I stated truthfully. I then turned to J.J. "Do you know if we have another roommate?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." she stated, J.J. seemed curious now.

"I wonder what she'll look like." Ari questioned out loud, while staring off into space.

I furrowed my eyebrows at my brother, confused on why he might think we would have another roommate.

"How do you even know if we're going to even have another roommate?" I asked Ari.

"Well," he started off, he averted his attention to me. "Each room is supposed to house three members in it. Plus, I overheard mom on the phone trying to put you and Ella in the same dorm room. They couldn't because all the dorms were filled. And, it was too late to change the room arrangements."

"Do you always listen to her phone conversations?" Ella inquired, turning her head to our younger brother. Ella's tone held disapproval.

"Well, sometimes you find out information that mom and dad don't talk about around us. Like for instance, what happened when Max and Maya snuck out a few months ago." Ari looked at me and gave me an arrogant smirk.

I glared at the 5'5 ,13 year old, daring him to say one more thing. He just sat there, an annoying smile on his pale face. I turned the glare up one more notch. Ari's eyes bugged out, and he went quiet. I watched as he took a sip of his cola.

"Who's Maya?" Angel asked.

"She's our cousin, " Ella offered "She and Max are only a few hours apart in 's so freaky how much they look alike. Same hair color, same shade of eyes, even the way they wrinkle their noses are the same." Ella rambled.

"That's weird..." Iggy stated, as he tried to use his chopsticks to eat his noodles. He was failing miserably though, because the noodles kept slipping. He eventually gave up and used a fork.

"Yeah, they may look alike, and sometimes even act alike, but the two can't stand each other." Ari stated, rice flying in all directions from talking with his mouth full.

"It's not my fault she's pig headed." I mumbled defending my self, my hands raised in front of me.

Ella looked at me incredulously. "You're pigheaded!" She practically yelled at me.

"Uh. I beg to differ." I retorted. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. My parents always called that my defense mechanism kicking in once I crossed my arms.

"No offense, but you're just proving her point." Gazzy put in.

"Ha!" Ella exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat like a little kid on Christmas.

Like the mature 15 year old I am, I stuck my tongue out at my little sister. All of us stayed silent.

* * *

"-and when you dumped your sushi on his head, that was the highlight of lunch." J.J. snickered.

"What? No one, and I mean no one, can call me babe and get away with it." I fumed, clenching my fists into a ball just thinking about the arrogant boy that came up to me during lunch.

"He seemed into you." J.J. rejoined nonchalantly.

"Well too bad. I'm not into guys like him." I seethed.

"What type of guy would that be? " J.J. wondered.

"You know the jerks." I responded as I pushed the door leading to the girls dorms open.

"Ah, its because your into guys like _Fang_." She taunted, racing ahead of me to the steps.

"I am not into _Nick_. Not even if he were the last guy on the planet would I be into him." I insisted.

"That's a lie and you know it." J.J. persisted.

"Ug, why do you think I would be into him? I can't even stand the guy."

"Ah, but Max, behind that annoyance is love. **You **are just too stubborn to admit that you might have feelings for the guy."

"The only feelings I have for the guy, and ever will, is the need to smack him in the face. Can we just drop the subject. " I pleaded, while tinkering with the door knob to room 214.

"Okay, Okay. I'll drop the subject-for now." she accepted "So, tell me more about you're cousin Maya." she entreated, while leaning against the wall next to our room door.

"When we were younger, she shoved me off the swings, causing me to break my arm." I replied, finally succesfully unlocking the door.

"I have a cousin like her. " J.J. empathized, as I swung open the door, to reveal the she devil sitting on _my_ bed.

"What's up cuz?" Maya smiled up at me.

**Sorry it's been a while. I was starting to get writers block, and couldn't figure out a way to make this story...you know..less random. I'm sorry it took me a while to post up this chapter, I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. **

**So, what do ya guys think?**

**good?**

**bad?**

**horrrible?**

**gag worthy?**

**you feel like chucking your neighbor at me for all these questions?**

**reviews are welcome :)**

**Thanks, Mae :)**


	4. Woof!

**Hey guys...it's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't update. There are actually a couple of reasons why. The first reason was because the device I typed this up on, got confiscated from me... I have it back now...which you can probably tell...**

**Second, I'm really not that into Maximum Ride anymore. A few months ago, I would have gasped if I heard my self say that...but now, my obsession has moved on to BONES =D**

**I'm dedicating this to my bestie (dear god, I sound like a mega girlie girl..) you are reading this, I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH! I miss begging you for oranges at lunch. I also miss just goofing off with you for like 6 hours a day. I miss telling you blonde jokes like five times every hour. I miss getting your special smirky look everytime _someone_ would come mear us. I miss getting threatened after I make some inside joke. I miss our constant word battle. And the list goes on my friend/sister :)**

**and the sad thing is...I live a mile from you and see you every weekend..**

**There's a lot of inside jokes in this chapter, so it might seem weird... And random... Some of this is also based on true events...**

**Disclaimer: I'm 5'2, a girl, and call Canada 'Canadia'... Maybe JP calls Canada 'Canadia', but yeah...oh, you know what. I disclaim rights to these characters. Blah. :)**

**I also don't own the Lion and the Lamb duo. Some people might know who I mean. ;)**

Max P.O.V.

I stood there, my eyes bugging out of their sockets, as I stared at the wicked witch. As I looked at her, I couldn't help but think that it was my reflection I was staring at that showed what I would look like in a parallel universe, and not an individual.

I noticed that her identical chestnut colored hair, which was shining red at the moment, was pulled into a messy pony tail. My hair on the other hand, was let down in loose waves.

She was wearing a similar type of tank top as me, hers a blood red color, and mine an olive green shade. Her jeans were torn at the knees, and there were what looked like stars drawn with sharpie on the right leg. She had white one star converse, the left shoe having zebra striped laces, the right with regular black laces.

My jeans on the other hand were dark washed skinny jeans, with no sharpie marks. For foot wear I was wearing black all-star converse with plain white shoe laces. Ella had tried to force me into wearing pink flats before we left our home, to come here, but I held my ground, even against the bambi eyes!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Maya stated snarkily towards JJ who's mouth hung open, starring back and forth between Maya and I.

JJ shook her head as though shaking a thought out of her mind. "Sorry, it's just you guys look like twins!" She exclaimed, clearly amazed with our facial similarities.

I inhaled a deep breath, a natural reaction from me when someone mentions how identical my cousin and I look.

"Don't remind me." I groaned out loud, hating the fact that I even shared the same DNA as the witch.

I turned to Maya who was still seated on my bed, her sneakers leaving scuff marks on the bedding. "Get your butt off my bed." I told her, snapping my fingers in a movement that was telling her to scram.

"Woof." She replied sarcastically, her similar brown eyes rolling from left to right. She stayed seated on the bed.

"Oh, are you trying to communicate to your kind?" I asked snidely, as I placed my right hand on my hip. Most of my weight was now placed on my right leg.

"Nope actually, I was trying to communicate with yours. I was trying to tell them that I found their leader. " Maya retorted in the same matter. Just to bother me more, she switched her position to sitting cross legged on my bed.

I could feel my left eye twitching, causing her to smirk the only smile the devil would have.

"Is there something in your eye there, oh dear cousin of mine?" Maya questioned in a what was supposed to be 'innocent' tone. Well, if you got one look at her face, there was definitely nothing innocent about her.

"No, but there's about to be something in your eye, if you don't get off my bed!" I fumed, my nails were now digging into my palms.

Maya batted her eyes in an innocent manner , "Actually, this belongs to the school." Maya corrected in a smart-alecky way. She flashed me one of those creepy news anchor smiles.

"That's true, but I was in here first." I bickered.

"You know what they say; finders keepers, losers weepers. You Max, are the loser. I'm the winner. It's like how it usually is." Maya retorted.

"Says the girl who got her butt whooped in a fist fight; by me!" I practically screamed, my arms were flying in all directions now.

"I won!" Maya yelled, abruptly standing on her feet, now as angry as me.

"No, I won!" I exclaimed, jabbing my pointer finger in my direction.

"I won!" Maya screamed with force, her eye lids were dropping into a death glare.

"Would you two shut up! Gosh, I feel like your mother. I barely even know you guys!" JJ exclaimed, while rubbing her head. She looked as though she had a head ache.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault; blame green face over there." I jutted out my thumb in Maya's direction.

"Yeah, well my face is probably green from having to see your ugly face!" She rushed.

"Yeah, well my face is identical to your face! So, if my face disgusts you, then what happens when you look in a mirror Sherlock?" I asked snidely. Maya's eyes showed flaming hatred towards me. My eyes probably looked just like Maya's looked, but my hatred was directed towards her.

"Guys stop! I seriously feel like your mother. If you guys keep acting like this, I'm going to have a head full of grey hair by next Tuesday." JJ proclaimed, while walking over to her bed.

I could vaguely hear JJ mumble something, but I wasn't to sure since it was as low as a whisper. She had said something like "Next thing you know, you two will be throwing scissors, and any sharp objects you can obtain, at one another." That actually wasn't such a bad idea.

After a few moments of Maya and I staring one another down, I deciding to save my friends sanity and be the bigger person for once.

"You know what? Just keep the bed." I stated through clenched teeth.

"Her germs have probably infected the bed already." I mumbled as I went to where my luggage was moved to by Maya. Eh, I can be the bigger person next time.

Maya grinned triumphantly and fell back down to the bed. Poor bed.

The three of us stayed in silence for a few minutes. JJ and I were unpacking our clothes, and placing them into the drawers and the closet, while Maya sat on the bed, smacking her gum. I swear she did that just to bother me.

I was tempted to go over there and slap her back to make her spit the gum out, but I stayed cool. I absentmindedly stared at the wooden bunk bed for a few minutes, and was brought back to reality when I felt a searing pain in my palms. I looked down to see that I had sunk my nails into my palms out of anger. I brushed of my palms on my jeans, and continued to unpack in silence.

* * *

I stormed out of the dorm room less than ten minutes later. Anger, and frustration were probably rolling off of me in waves, considering how everybody peeled out of the way from me. I stomped down the beige colored stairs, and shoved the door open. A loud slam echoed throughout the center, causing everyone in hearing distance to jump and halt their conversations. I felt as though a hundred pairs of eyes were watching me in alarm. I didn't turn, I was to busy coming up with a speech I was going to direct to some _special_ people.

I had finally reached the prestine glass door that signafied you were about to enter boy land. I tugged the handle open, and letting my grasp fall as I stepped through the barier, but letting it go in a way that it shut with a loud 'bang'. Everybody in the halls stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me. Some heads popped out of dorm rooms to see what the abrupt silence in the hall was about. I ignored the glances, and swiftly headed up the stairs. I noticed that the beige tiling was a little bit darker then the one in the girls dorm. This one seemed to have a layer of dirt covering the original coloring. I guessed that this building was probably a little bit older than the building I was going to live in for the next year.

Fortunately, I wasn't greeted in the same manner that I had been greeted on the first floor. Some guys did stop to stare. A few glances were a little uncomfortable (if you know what I mean), but I payed no attention to their probing eyes. If this were any normal day, I probably would have punched them for eyeing me in that manner. But I had a mission I refused to lose focus of.

I opened the wooden door to room 201 with so much force, that whatever was on the otherside of the door came crashing down. I looked at the ground to notice that the item was a framed picture of Bella _and_ Edward. A very noticible crack now ran from the glittering vampires face, trailing a little bit to the crazy humans shoulders, and then breaking off into a different more pronounce one that led to the bottom of the photo.

"My poster!" A guy voice cried. I looked up to see the voice belonged to Iggy. My face positioned into what I assumed was probably a questioning glance, and hopefully not that stare that came along with 'Oh gees, did someone just shove me into the sewage?' Iggy then began to cough into his balled up fist.

"I mean," he started in a much deeper voice. "My _sisters_ poster." He stressed the word 'sister'.

"Okay.." I stated in a tone that was normally used in moments like this. Iggy knelt down to where the poster was, and proceeded to pick up the remains of the poster. The glass was still in one piece, but with the way it was cracked, it would be unusable. He gently removed the poster from the frame and set it down on his bed. He took the ruined frame, and set it outside of the closet, which was close to the window.

"What's going on in there?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned to the direction of where Ari was sitting in front of small work table. His laptop was in front of him, and the face of the woman that gave birth to us was centered on the screen. Suddenly remembering why I had come in here in the first place, I stomped up to where the laptop sat, shoving Ari out of my way in the process. A little yelp came out of his mouth. He apperantly was not expecting me to litterally shove him out of his seat.

"Max!" My mother scolded, seeing me shove her baby boy down to the carpeted floor.

I rolled my eyes at her tone. I helped Ari up, who looked a little flustered.

"I'm fine!" He announced before she could launch into a string of questions making sure he was indeed fine. She gave me a dissaprroving look. I shrugged back a reply.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Ari questioned. His brows were furrowed.

I ignored my brother, and spoke directly at my mother. "What's **she** doing here?" I questioned through gritted teeth. I put enough emphasize on the word 'she' to break a bridge in half.

"She's going to school." My mother replied nonchallantly. She knew who I was talkign about since I had used the term 'she' to describe my cousin since I was about 6. Well, actually, at first she was refferred to as 'it', but my mom wasn't to thrilled about that name.

"Why couldn't she go to school, in gee I don't know, anywhere but here?" I fired back, sarcasm imbedded into my voice.

"Because your aunt and uncle thought it was the best option for her." She replied back the middle of her response, she let her reddish-black hair out of the pony-tail it had been confined in. Letting it tumble in delicate, and natural waves just a little bit below her shoulder.

I took a closer look at my mother. He eyes looked weary, and dark colored bags stood out from her normally smooth, tan skin. her eye lids were little tighter then they normally would. I noticed that in the background was a large glass window, with the view of airplanes from left to right. To the right of her was a door with the sign 'Gate A48' above it.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to Italy?" I inquired, deciding to drop the cousin subject, **for now**.

My mom's face turned into a grimace. "The planes been delayed. We're not to sure how much longer we have to be here." She reported.

Before I can reply, the dorm room opens, revealing JJ.

"Max, we've got a problem."

**Cliffy XD What do you guys think is the 'problem'? **

**I promise to get an update to you guys sometime in the next month. **

**This chapters sort of boring...I was sort of stuck writing it. **

**well, I'll see ya guys soon...hopefully.**

**-Mae :)**


	5. Update

Hey everybody. So I'm typing this up while there's a really bad fire going on 15 miles from my home, I can see the smoke from my house, and apparently my father can smell the smoke (all I smelled was Chinese food…) Anywhoo, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just couldn't seem to get into the mood to write anything other than my English papers, and when I would try to write anything else it would just come out as...pthhhhhhhhhhhh. Anyway, I did start typing up the next chapter, so I'm hoping to get that up before I start school in three weeks. (Eck, gross) I really don't know though, I don't like the way it's turning out, and so it may take a couple of weeks. Plus also, my writing spirit was killed when my computer accidently deleted this chapter I wrote for another story that I really liked. :'( For anybody who's reading my story _Start Me Up_, that's the story I had the chapter typed up for.

Off topic... Did anybody read Nevermore yet? I'm just going to say that it made up for the heart wrenching pain JP caused me within the last two years, and that I was really shocked to find out who the mysterious voice was. My reaction was seriously "WOAH!". I seriously didn't see THAT coming…

I don't know how to end this off, so I'll just say I hope to update soon and that this story is my top priority at the moment.

Thanks,

Mae-who- wanted- to- know -what- the- smoke- smelled -like- and-is-now-feeling-a-tad-nauseous.

Don't judge me, I'm a curious being.


End file.
